galacticcampaignsfandomcom-20200214-history
Vong Wars 2015-10-31
The heroes having recently made their escape from the planet of Dubrillion find them on a path with several other ships towards Dantooine, but as the hyperspace engines cut they are met with an unwelcomed sight: the invaders got here first.... Alicia G: how long was the trip? Master_GM (GM): 2 days A swarm of the smaller ships spew out of the maw of these great alien space vessel and they charge directly for the ships that have just come out of hyperspace. Arkoh and Tetka are in the cockpit as this happens. Arkoh Osoran: "SPAST!" Arkoh Osoran shouts over the intercom, "Time to earn your paychecks, everybody. Battlestations! On the double!" Arkoh Osoran: "Well, this wasn't the kind of welcome I was looking forward to." Grendy engages targeting systems. "Good. I was gettin' sick of all this running away..." Grendy: (dangir!) Tetka LoSaal engages targeting systems. "Good. I was gettin' sick of all this running away..." Master_GM (GM): Roll for initiative for the ship rolling 1d20+9 ( 3 ) +9 = 12 Shi'tal Bralor makes double time for engineering Brian M.: (Who rolls for the ship? All of us?) Alicia G: pilot usually Tetka LoSaal: (Me, I think. I'm checking to see if I have anything that boosts it) (Is it a Pilot check?) Alicia G: pilot - ships size + ship's dex Master_GM (GM): Yes with a -10 ship size penalty + 2 DEX Tetka LoSaal: (So +9) Alicia G: and then +2 for your custom controls Tetka LoSaal: rolling 1d20+11 ( 14 ) +11 = 25 Master_GM (GM): A swarm of 6 swarm towards your vessel. *swamp *whatever Redundant, I know. The Errant Star has all of the actions first. Acklay Smalls pops into the Cockpit, "Sir, is there anything that I can do to help?" She asks Arkoh. Brian M.: "Hop on a turret and mow those cretins down." Arkoh Osoran: "Hop on a turret and mow those cretins down." "We'll survive this if it kills me." Shi'tal Bralor raises the shields Acklay Smalls: "I'm on it!" She shouts as she runs to one of the turrets and hops in just as the ships come into range. Ralrarra: (how many turrets on this ship?) Master_GM (GM): Two Ralrarra: (awesoem) Tetka LoSaal flies in guns blazing, trying to cut a hole right through the middle of them Ralrarra enters a turret station Alicia G: isn;t one pilot controlled? Master_GM (GM): Yes, there is one that is pilot controlled. Acklay Smalls: "Damn, these things are hard to target. The targeting computer only sees them as asteroids!" Arkoh Osoran: "Aim better!" Arkoh shouts over the intercom to the gunnery station. "Or I'll launch you out the cargo hatch myself!" (It's mostly an empty threat. Mostly) Tetka LoSaal: rolling 1d20+6 ( 3 ) +6 = 9 Alicia G: want me to roll anything for activating shields? Tetka LoSaal: (I'm gonna reroll that) rolling 1d20+6 ( 13 ) +6 = 19 (Better.) Acklay Smalls: Hit Tetka LoSaal: rolling 7d10 ( 6 + 2 + 7 + 1 + 8 + 5 + 9 ) = 38 Arkoh Osoran picks up the intercom once more, "All passengers, remain in your quarters until I give the all-clear." Tetka LoSaal: (79 damage( Master_GM (GM): The ship is clearly damage, but whatever kind of shield it has is tough. Brian M.: (Yay, Seth is here!) Pedric Melvar III exits his quarters and heads for a computer console. Schwall: I've been here. Sorry about being late, guys! Had some work to take care of. Brian M.: (But you waited until now to type something. Point for me.) Tetka LoSaal: "Damn thing took a direct hit... giess this'll be more fun than I thought." Tetka takes a big swig from his bottle. Brian M.: (GIESS!) Master_GM (GM): Rob your attack? Tetka LoSaal: (Giess?) Brian M.: (You had a spelling error lol. It's a rare occurrence, so I figured I'd comment on it.) Tetka LoSaal: (Dammit. I didn't even see it. Where did my glasses go?) Ralrarra: (am I able to attack? Ackley is on one turret and the second one is controlled by the pilot) Master_GM (GM): There are to turrents one pilot controlled gun *two Ralrarra: (oh ok then! sorry about that) Brian M.: (*turrets) Master_GM (GM): Where would I be without my interrupter: Brian. Brian M.: (Ok, I'm done. I promise, lol.) Ralrarra: rolling 1d20+6-7 ( 11 ) +6-7 = 10 Tetka LoSaal: (Brian?! But... but I thought I was your interrupter...) Master_GM (GM): Sorry Sam you have been replaced. Tetka LoSaal: (No. I won't accept it.) Ralrarra: (welp, that wasn't good) Master_GM (GM): The ship shot is off course. The ships move in and swarm attack the vessel. Arkoh Osoran: "Evasive actions!" Master_GM (GM): rolling 1d20+11 ( 3 ) +11 = 14 rolling 1d20+11 ( 15 ) +11 = 26 rolling 1d20+11 ( 3 ) +11 = 14 rolling 1d20+11 ( 15 ) +11 = 26 rolling 1d20+11 ( 19 ) +11 = 30 rolling 1d20+11 ( 8 ) +11 = 19 Master_GM (GM): Three hits Sam you have Vehicular Combat? Tetka LoSaal: (Yes) (I also have Deep Space Gambit) (I can only dodge one of them with Vehicular Combat, right?) Master_GM (GM): Yes Tetka LoSaal: (I'll pick one of the 26s and force the 30 to reroll.) Master_GM (GM): rolling 1d20+11 Reroll ( 4 ) +11 = 15 Tetka LoSaal: (Actually, instead of Vehicular Combat) (I'm going to use the Snap Roll maneuver) (My Pilot check result replaces my reflex defence until start of my next turn) Master_GM (GM): Because of the Maneuvering Jets added they add a +4 to your ship roll for it. Tetka LoSaal: (Well, that messed up) Alicia G: ya.. you can't type +4.. just 4 :) Tetka LoSaal: (My mistake) (Wow, so close!) (Wait, do my custom controls add +2?) Master_GM (GM): Yes Tetka LoSaal: (yesss 28) Tetka LoSaal dives, rolls, and flies out of the way of the enemy blasts. "Let'sh try shpinning," he slurs. "'Sh a good trick..." Arkoh Osoran braces himself and shakes his head. A ship wide communication goes out to your vessel and all of the others. "Call all ships this is Captain Tel'ya of the Ralroost reset your coordinates for Garqi. We will hold them off of you for as long as we can." Tetka LoSaal eventually dives under the formation, then loops back around and prepares to fire again. Arkoh Osoran: "Garqi? They must be desperate if they're sending us to that floating rock." Pedric Melvar III sits down at the console and plugs in his computer, speaking on the comm, "Arkoh, I should be able to reprogram the targeting systems to see those things as ships." Arkoh Osoran retorts, "Well, stop wasting your time gabbing and do it, then!" Arkoh Osoran: "I'd prefer not to arrive at Garqi in pieces." Pedric Melvar III: "I thought I have to come to you before making any changes?" He responds. Arkoh Osoran: "Stop being an idiot and do it already." "Or will you make me repeat myself again?" Pedric Melvar III: "You try to follow a captain's orders...." He says as he starts working Master_GM (GM): Axross the yargeting screen you see the invader ships start popping up as red dots and the computers are primed for actiin. Tetka LoSaal: (Ah good. Axross the yargeting screen.) (Good old yargeting screen. Get out of the way, Ax Ross, you're not close enough to hit the ships with your ax) (The only thing that can hit them is actiin!) Master_GM (GM): (I had to type from my phone.) Tetka LoSaal: (I'm just trying to regain my place as your interrupter :( ) Master_GM (GM): (You lost it. Just accept it.) Tetka LoSaal: (I'll make you regret this) Brian M.: (It's ok. You'll always be his interrupter to me.) Tetka LoSaal: "Took ya long enough!" Tetka begins locking on to the ship he'd hit before. Master_GM (GM): All right you can add the ship INT to the roll. Rob: (brb) Tetka LoSaal: rolling 1d20+8 ( 4 ) +8 = 12 (Ugh. Why do my rolls suck so much) (How many rerolls do I get, again?) Master_GM (GM): Brian M.: ( :( ) Master_GM (GM): 2 Tetka LoSaal: (Time to spend number two.) rolling 1d20+8 ( 7 ) +8 = 15 (And I can still add with FP?) Master_GM (GM): Yes Tetka LoSaal: rolling 1d6 ( 4 ) = 4 Brian M.: (Can I buff the rolls in any way?) Master_GM (GM): You hit roll damage. Tetka LoSaal: (is there a way to multiply in roll20?) rolling 7d10 ( 10 + 1 + 6 + 10 + 3 + 5 + 7 ) = 42 (87 damage) Alicia G: just add *2 Master_GM (GM): Tetka overwhelms and destroys one of the ship. Alicia G: {7d10+3}*2 should work Tetka LoSaal: (One down, five to go.) (Doesn't the three get added after multiplication?) Master_GM (GM): Or focus on getting the hyperdrive jump. Tetka LoSaal: (Psh.) (Do I even have any actions left to plot a jump?) Master_GM (GM): Not if you attack. Tetka LoSaal: (I already attacked. Someone else will have to do it.) Master_GM (GM): Arkoh do you have Use Computer? Arkoh Osoran: (So there isn't any way for me to help out with the rolls? No "inspiring presence" or anything? lol) Tetka LoSaal: (Things like that are usually represented by talents) Master_GM (GM): You can provide assist actions... Arkoh Osoran: (And no i don't have any Use Computer skill) Master_GM (GM): Like Pilot or Attack Arkoh Osoran: (How would I do that? Do I make a roll?) (For the assist, I mean) Master_GM (GM): Yes, you need to meet a DC 10. If you at assisting in an attack use your Base Atk Bonus no mods. So Pedric could make the hypersapce jump roll. Arkoh Osoran: "This is getting rough. " Alicia G: has the ship taken any damage? Master_GM (GM): No Tetka has made sure of that. What were the shields increased to? Schwall: Wasn't it 55? Alicia G: 55 Master_GM (GM): ok Just checking. Ralrarra: Pedric Melvar III looks at the readings of the enemy ships, "So we're getting out of here, right?" He says as he enters a course into the navigation systems. Arkoh Osoran hops into the Co-Pilot seat in case he is needed to assist in navigation. Arkoh Osoran: "Affirmative. We can't hold them off forever. Hold until I give the signal, then jump to hyperspace." Pedric Melvar III: "Hyperdrive is ready whenever you guys are." Master_GM (GM): rolling 1d20+8 ( 12 ) +8 = 20 rolling 1d20+8 ( 4 ) +8 = 12 rolling 1d20+8 ( 9 ) +8 = 17 rolling 1d20+8 ( 3 ) +8 = 11 rolling 1d20+8 ( 10 ) +8 = 18 All of the ships miss. Master_GM (GM): Errant Star's turn Arkoh Osoran: "Prepare to make the jump." Acklay Smalls: Tetka LoSaal begins prepping for hyperspace Shi'tal Bralor has been keeping an eye on her readout panel watching for signs that the ship has taken any damage. Relieved at each passing moment that she doesn't have to do anything. Making a final check for the jump into hyperspace, she makes sure everything is in order with the engines. Tetka LoSaal: "Figures, just when it was getting good." Ralrarra: Tetka LoSaal plots the course on the navicomp Arkoh Osoran: "We'll live to fight another day. Might as well get while the getting is good." Tetka LoSaal: rolling 1d20+17 ( 13 ) +17 = 30 Rob: (back. sorry about that guys) With the jump plotted and made the ship hits blue and pulls away from the fight along with a few other ships all making their way towards Garqi. The overall two day flight is uneventful. Garqi finally comes into sight and it is a relief to see that there are no invaders here on the peaceful farmlands. The MesToSp welcomes you and directs you to where you should land to unload the medical supplies. The refugees slowls start to depart as well. Ralrarra looks over the passengers as they walk off the ship. Jak and Lokhin Lithill walk up to Arkoh and Pedric, "I just want to thank you both for helping us and keeping our family safe in these trying times." Arkoh Osoran: "Just did what we were hired to do." Shi'tal Bralor has put her armor on, and watches too as the refugees leave and the supplies are unloaded. Losing interest quickly she starts an inspection of the hull. Acklay Smalls walking up to Tetka, "Hey, let me buy you a drink. You will have to tell me how you became a pilot during the Civil War. I'll be honest, I thought you were making that up, but after what I saw..." Altiir Lithill and his robot dog run down the ramp chasing each other. All around the locals seem to have gathered here to welcome the refugees. Pedric Melvar III shakes Jak Lithill's hand, "Always willing to help out a friend." Inthi Ta helps Shi'tal with the unloading of the supplies. Some of the medical team arrives to help haul it away and make sure it all inventoried. Tetka LoSaal grins. "Well, I'd never turn down a free drink." Jak and Lokhin Lithill: "You know this might be a good new place to settle down. Maybe open a bed and breakfast here." Jak says talking business with Pedric. Acklay Smalls grabs Tetka by the arm and pulls him along to find the nearest dive. Ralrarra approaches a member of the medical team, "Is there anything I can do to assist?" Pedric Melvar III: Master_GM (GM): One of the med staff members says that they are dealing with a lot of wounded with the influx of refugees and asks if you know anything about medicine. Shi'tal Bralor glances over at Inthi as he helps to unload the supplies when they're done she turns to him and says. "Thanks for your help." Ralrarra nods "I do... I'd be happy to help." Inthi Ta is very quiet type, but he means well. He just never has very many words to say. The best you can really ever get out of him is a nod. Pedric Melvar III: "Could be a good market to get into now. They are trying to build that sort of industry. Of course, these Yu Zon Vong may be problematic." Shi'tal Bralor gives him a small nod in return and starts her inspection of the hull watching the others peripherally. Master_GM (GM): "Excellent, I am Darian." The Med staff member says, "Follow me." He picks up and carries a supply set towards a med tent that they have set up just outside of the Spaceport." Ralrarra follows Darian to the med tent. Jak and Lokhin Lithill: "You don't think that they will push this far into the galaxy, do you?" Lothin asks sounding worried. Arkoh Osoran looks for someone in charge to get an update on the situation. Brian M.: (Sorry about that) Master_GM (GM): Arkoh notices a group of Republic guards watching over the crowd carefully trying to spot out any Vong that may have stowed away on the ships. Pedric Melvar III: "I would certainly hope not, but we really don't know what they're capable of." Attempting to lighten things, "But I'm a business man. What do I know about such things?" Arkoh Osoran heads toward the guards, brusquely asking, "Who's in charge here? I need to have a word with them." Master_GM (GM): None of the guards talk to you, but a Bothan walks up to you. "I am captain Tey'la, what can I help you with?" Tetka LoSaal: (He's gonna punch him) Arkoh Osoran: "Captain. I am Arkoh Osoran of the Errant Star. I need to get an update on the situation with the Vong." Tetka LoSaal: (Damn) Arkoh Osoran: (next time, next time :P) Ralrarra: (tease) Arkoh Osoran: "What has your spy network heard?" Tetka LoSaal: (WOW. RACIST MUCH) Arkoh Osoran: (lol) Master_GM (GM): Darian leads Ralrarra to an Anomid female Doctor. "Doctor Bara, this Wookiee here has some practice in medicine." Tetka LoSaal: (Next session: Arkoh walks up to someone of Arab descent and asks what his terrorist network has heard) Arkoh Osoran: (no, he asks where their terrorist network is centered, so he can punch them all in the face) Ralrarra: (what you know about Al Qaeda!?!? PUNCH) Capt. Tey'la: "Well, I am not apart of the Spy network, but republic intelligence is a little sparse right now." Shi'tal Bralor finishes her inspection and steps up next to Arkoh as he talks to the Bothan captain. Arkoh Osoran: "Well, what HAVE you heard?" Capt. Tey'la: "I can tell you what a seasoned veteran of war might know..." He says with a short pause. "This is only the beginning. What we faced is only the forward unit. They are just testing us. I think we have yet to see the real invasion force yet." Arkoh Osoran: "Any soldier can see that. Is there any news on how far the Vong have expanded?" Ralrarra nods to Doctor Bara, "A pleasure to meet you, Doctor. I await your instruction." Tetka LoSaal: (brb) Arkoh Osoran leans against a nearby table and lights up a death stick. Tetka LoSaal: (death sticks are not comparable to cigars!) Capt. Tey'la: "Right now we have reports of Belkadan, Sernpidal, Dubrillion, Dantooine, and even the Imperial Bastion is under attack." Arkoh Osoran: (Cigars are in short supply, unfortunately) Tetka LoSaal: (they are called death sticks for a reason! more comparable to heroin or meth or similarly hardcore drugs) (Dammit Arkoh. Never buy from the Balosars) Arkoh Osoran: (Death sticks are part of Arkoh's backstory. He doesn't use them often anymore, but when he's stressed, he pulls one out :P) Tetka LoSaal: (Oh dang) Dr. Bara: Luckily all of the doctors have translating units to that they can understand patients of different dialects. "What was your name?" She asks. Arkoh Osoran: "Sounds like a mess alright." "Any word from Lando?" Jak and Lokhin Lithill once finished talking to Pedric they move forward and check in with the refugee checkpoint before being paired with a host home. Capt. Tey'la: "I heard he moved further forward. Not really sure where he went after the blockade run." Ralrarra: "I am Ralrarra. I'm the doctor of the Errant Star. We had just delivered the medical supplies along with some refugee's." Arkoh Osoran: "If all goes well, we won't be staying here long either. I want to be as far away from this whole ordeal as possible." Dr. Bara: "Oh, where did you study for your degree?" She asks as she leads you over to some of the sick and wounded. Capt. Tey'la: "That is understandable, but we could use an able bodied crew like yours..." Arkoh Osoran stands abruptly, "I am not a soldier! Not anymore. The Republic can deal with its own problems for a while." Capt. Tey'la: "Not looking for soldiers. Transporters is what I need." Arkoh Osoran seems a bit more relaxed with this development, "Lookin' for a transporter, eh? I hope you pay well. My services aren't cheap." Tetka LoSaal: (back) Ralrarra: "I... well.. I had multiple teachers. However, a lot was first hand experience." He follows her to the patients. Capt. Tey'la: "I will make sure that the Republic pays for your services, but we are needing some more supplies for the wounded here. There is simply not enough. We lost a great deal of them from a Corellian Corvette that was downed on Dubrillion." Pedric Melvar III sees off the Lithills, then makes his way to find the rest of the crew. Shi'tal Bralor stands with Arkoh listening to the exchange, her reactions hidden by her helmet. Overall her stance reveals that she's rather bored by the proceedings. Arkoh Osoran thinks over the deal before answering. Pedric Melvar III spots Shi'tal's armor in the crowd and makes his way toward her and Arkoh. "Did I miss anything?" He says as he reaches them. Arkoh Osoran takes a puff of his death stick, then responds, "50,000." Capt. Tey'la: "50,000. We're asking you to go to Agamar and pick up some medical supplies. Not running a blockade and getting things out." "It is a simple shipping job, 17,000 should suffice. I would think." Arkoh Osoran: "Ah, Pedric, you're here, good. Talk to the good captain here. I'm sure we can come to a fitting arrangement. I'm going to retire back to my quarters. Contact me when negotiations are finished." Arkoh Osoran starts heading back to the ship. Pedric Melvar III: "I see I did miss something: a Bothan telling a joke." Capt. Tey'la: "And who are you?" Pedric Melvar III nods to Arkoh. Tetka LoSaal: (Haha, wow. Arkoh is a stone cold asshole.) Master_GM (GM): He is grumpy when he doesn't get to punch someone. Arkoh Osoran: (He's been warming up for a couple sessions now :P) Master_GM (GM): Wow, whoever he is going to punch is going to be knocked into last week. Tetka LoSaal: (Wasn't 17,000 Han Solo's price for passage to Alderaan?) Master_GM (GM): Yes Tetka LoSaal: (I know you must have done that on purpose, yooooou) Capt. Tey'la: >_> Master_GM (GM): Maaaaaaaybe... Shi'tal Bralor watches as Arkoh heads back to the ship before turning her attention back to the Bothan and Pedric Pedric Melvar III: "You can call me Dekar. I represent Captain Osoran. 17,000 credits won't do it, not for a ship and crew of this caliber. I'd say a minimum of 6k per crew member, and 15k for ship operation and general risk insurance, we don't know where these Yu Zon Vong will show up after all. Which would be 45k in total." He says, upset Arkoh started out so low. (Ugh... Rerolling) (Much better!) Capt. Tey'la: "You smuggler-types are all the same. Wanting a boat load of money and profiteering from those that need it most. It is medical supplies that we need and you are always looking for more credits to line your pockets. I will be sure you get paid." He says as he hands over a datapad with the information. Tetka LoSaal: ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aSPtWMEwIhg ) Arkoh Osoran: (lol) Ralrarra: (yes) Alicia G: heh Pedric Melvar III: (I just gained a darkside point?) Tetka LoSaal: (In my heart you did) Ralrarra: (I think being a business man in general you'd just start off on the dark side. You're a straight up Sith now. Congrats!) Pedric Melvar III: (LOL!) "Thank you, Captain!" He says, not returning any of the disrespectful tone. Master_GM (GM): I don't hand out DS points. They are arbitrary and trite and hard to judge when someone gets one and when they don't. Otherwise though most of the crew are greedy assholes. So you get an asshole point. Arkoh Osoran: (YUSSS) (Arkoh's dream come true) Pedric Melvar III: (Oh man! Well, I guess he'll just have to put that in his collection of asshole points) Master_GM (GM): Collected on the shelf in his room. Proudly on display. Arkoh Osoran: (With the tears of all the women whose hearts he's broken) Master_GM (GM): Which he colledted into a jar. Pedric Melvar III: (Man, did you guys ALL read my character bio?!) Tetka LoSaal: ("Pedric, why do you have an empty jar on your shelf?") ("Wait, it's not empty. What's this white stuff?") Ralrarra: (so... if Arkoh went around punching more people... Ralrarra could follow him and do heal checks in his wake. Thus getting more xp. So... would I get an asshole point, because I personally want that to happen?) Shi'tal Bralor looks over Pedric's shoulder "Did he include half the payment upfront? Captain won't be happy if we don't collect." Shi'tal Bralor looks at the datapad with the info on it Master_GM (GM): Did I say most? I think I meant everyone is an asshole. Tetka LoSaal: (SPY isn't) Master_GM (GM): SPY is a NPC. Pedric Melvar III: (Sings: Everyone's an asshole! Everyone's a dick if you're part of this crew!) Tetka LoSaal: (She's a PC in my heart :( ) (Tetka is just jaded) Pedric Melvar III: "I'm sure he included some pay up front." He pauses, "Did he just say profiteering in a negative tone?" Master_GM (GM): There is an upfront 5,000 credit payment. Shi'tal Bralor nods her head slightly. "I think he did." Pedric Melvar III: (5,000?! That's it?) Master_GM (GM): Wow... I mean Han Solo took 2,000 up front +15,000 Tetka LoSaal: (Is it too late to join a different crew) Arkoh Osoran: (You tried that once already. It screwed us over) Pedric Melvar III: (Yeah, but he had them on his ship. There were more assurances. Whatever.) Arkoh Osoran: (I'd have a FEW punches for you if you left again) Pedric Melvar III looks at the datapad, "Seems.... I don't think he likes us." Alicia G: his he standing there or did he leave? Master_GM (GM): He left Pedric Melvar III: (I thought he walked away, and I'm sure they'd be heading back to the ship as well) Shi'tal Bralor: "Of course not. Though I wish he had given us more up front.. With how quickly the Vong have been invading.. I wonder if maybe we should't be taking on refugees and high tailing it towards the core." Pedric Melvar III: "I can't say I disagree with that assessment." Arkoh Osoran - Pedric hears his commlink crackle to life, "You. My quarters. Now." Pedric Melvar III: (That sounds fun!) Tetka LoSaal: (What the hell did Pedric do now) (He just made that deal for him) Pedric Melvar III hits the mute button on his mic, "It seems Arkoh wants to see me. I'm sure this won't be good from his tone. We should talk later." He says to Shi'tal as he makes his way toward the Star. Pedric Melvar III: Unmuting the mic, "On my way, Arkoh!" Shi'tal Bralor gives him a slight nod, grabbing his arm before he walks away completely. "Good luck.. be careful. I saw him light up a Death Stick earlier.. I doubt it's done much for his mood." Pedric Melvar III: "Well isn't that fantastic news!" He says sarcastically. "Thanks." He says, departing. Shi'tal Bralor doesn't follow him to the Star instead heading deeper into the spaceport Pedric Melvar III reaches Arkoh's door. He's about to knock when he decides to do a couple practice dodges and ducks. After a couple seconds, he presses the comm button on the door, "Still need to see me?" SPY "... So he said, 'No not a hydrospanner, the hydro-planner." She waits for a moment to detect laughter upon hearing none she is about to begin another one until she sees Pedric, "Oh, hello, Captain. I was about to tell this lifeform another joke would you like to hear?" Arkoh Osoran is sitting on a crate massaging his temples. "Pedric....isn't there a 'mute' button for this?" Pedric Melvar III: (So did I just go straight into Arkoh's quarters?) Acklay Smalls sits in a bar with Tetka laughing, "...You would believe the look on Charotha's face. He just looked so stupid with just the top of his head shoved off." Arkoh Osoran: (Arkoh let him in) Pedric Melvar III: "There should be a mute function." He says as he pulls out his own datapad to inspect some things. "No jokes for now, SPY, thank you." Dr. Bara: Ralrarra has spent most of the day working on patients with Dr. Bara. "Thanks for all of your help. It is greatly appreciated. I think we have it for now." SPY closes her mouth, "As you wish captain. Do you require any assistance?" Arkoh Osoran: "No, thank you. I'm fine for now. I will call you when you're needed." Shi'tal Bralor wanders through the market for awhile before finding the local 'watering hole'. Ralrarra bids Doctor Bara farewell and begins to make his way back to the ship. SPY doesn't respond when Arkoh talks to her, instead she is only looking at Pedric. Pedric Melvar III nods in response to Arkoh's comment. Arkoh Osoran looks at SPY, then back at Pedric, an angry scowl creeping across his face. Pedric Melvar III: "That will be all for now, SPY." Acklay Smalls sees Shi'tal enter in with her unmistakable armor. "Mando! Come and join us. It is Tetka's turn to tell a funny story from when he was in the military." SPY gives a smile and a nod and dissipates from the room. Arkoh Osoran stands up and casts a cutting glare at Pedric. "Two things. A) What the hell?, and B) Give me one good reason not to knock you into next week." Shi'tal Bralor spots the pair and heads over to sit with them. "Then I got here just in time," she says motioning for the bartender and orders an ale. She removes her helmet, setting it in her lap. Tetka LoSaal: (SHIT) (Putting me on the spot like this) (You monster) Arkoh Osoran: (Man, you guys and Acklay are becoming regular drinking buddies.) Master_GM (GM): I gave a little warning... Tetka LoSaal: (Yes but I was not paying attention) Master_GM (GM): But I don't think you saw it. Tetka LoSaal: (I got distracted because I was out of the scene for a while) Arkoh Osoran: (Well, now, you're front and center XD) (Ten-hut!) Pedric Melvar III: "A) You'll have to be a little more specific, and B) Because I'm so damn handsome... Also because then I wouldn't be able to answer your first question." Rob: (unfortunately guys... I have to leave a little early. Something came up. D8) Arkoh Osoran: (Oh noes!) Tetka LoSaal: (D: Bye Rob) Arkoh Osoran: (We will miss youuuuu) Master_GM (GM): Aw, okay. Bye Rob. Pedric Melvar III: (Sad day! See you later!) Rob: (Same) Master_GM (GM): Yes, yes we will. Rob: (later! t'was fun as always) Arkoh Osoran clears his throat. "A) Why the hell is SPY referring to YOU as the captain, and B) Not good enough." Arkoh Osoran cracks his knuckles. Master_GM (GM): It is becoming a AB conversation over here. Keep it going. Tetka LoSaal: (Come on, Jake, don't be so bloody negative about the AB.) Arkoh Osoran: (XD) Master_GM (GM): Hmmm... I think that is the worst Joke you have ever told... Let me think for a moment... Yep. Yep I cannot think of a worse one. Tetka LoSaal: (It was pretty clever and I am proud of myself) Arkoh Osoran: (You deserve a pat on the back, good sir.) Pedric Melvar III: "Oh! That! That's because I've been working on the programming. I've programmed her to register me as the captain for testing purposes, as I know how to fix any bugs we might find." "She really should've been listening to your commands regardless. But that is the type of thing that will need ironing out." Arkoh Osoran: "WELL, FIX IT BEFORE I FIX YOU!" Arkoh shouts as he punches the wall next to him, sending a resonating THUMP throughout the ship. Master_GM (GM): O_O Another week and he has yet to punch someone... I pity the next person who gets it. Tetka LoSaal: "Oh, putting me on the spot, huh? Hmm, funny stories... Alright, I got something." Pedric Melvar III betrays his usually collected demeanor as the punch lands so near him. "Absolutely." Pedric Melvar III: He says weakly. Arkoh Osoran: (LOL) Shi'tal Bralor takes a sip of her drink and waits expectantly for Tetka's story Tetka LoSaal: "So, for a few months I was holed up on this backwater world, right? Governor of this local city had sided with the enemy, and we were there to run some aerial raids. Well, this guy had been talking a big game to us, showing off all of his massive airfields, trying to tell us if we started running raids, there'd be hell to pay. When I got there, they were treating it like a real complicated situation." Pedric Melvar III: "I think... I didn't re-address her programming when I gave her the ability to project herself. Which, I did that since you didn't like the datapads. With a physical form she will be able to act as a biometric reader for granting access to the ship." Tetka LoSaal: "So, I had a couple of my guys fly out on recon, run scans, see exactly what we were up against. You know what we found?" Tetka already starts laughing a little. "I still can't believe the balls on this guy - he set up fake airfields and bases. Slapshod buildings, faked landing bays, ships pulled straight outta the junkyard and painted to look like the real thing... the guy had made a couple of real bases and was trying to stall us with the stupidest bluff I've ever seen. He had protocol droids out there dressed like soldiers." Arkoh Osoran: "JUST SHUT UP AND FIX IT!" Arkoh isn't pulling any punches this time. SPY: "Intruder alert! Intruder alert! Halt lifeform, you are not authorized to enter this vessel." You hear outside of the ship door near the ramp. A set of turrets open fire with a warning shot followed by the angry cry of a Wookiee. Tetka LoSaal: "So you know what we did? We ran bombing runs on his bases. Dropped loads and loads of missiles." "Empty missiles." "Empty missiles with things like 'BOOM' painted on them. Fake missiles for fake bases." Acklay Smalls laughs, "What was the reaction?" Tetka LoSaal: "They went out and checked out our 'bombs'..." "By the next morning, the Governor had fled the planet and the city had unconditionally surrednred." *surrendered Pedric Melvar III hears the commotion, and quickly taps on the datapad to disable SPY for the moment. SPY powers down. Tetka LoSaal: "And that's how we won a battle that had been trapped in stalemate through sheer sarcasm." Acklay Smalls: "Haha, I can't believe that worked." Pedric Melvar III: "I'll fix it. But it's not going to be just a mater of minutes." *matter Tetka LoSaal: "Guy had nothing. When we called his bluff, he musta pissed himself." Arkoh Osoran: "Just see that it's done. I'm going out for a drink." Acklay Smalls: "I'll say..." Arkoh Osoran heads down the ramp of the ship to make his way to the cantina. Tetka LoSaal: (Coming up with stories on the spot is hard.) Arkoh Osoran: (It was a good one tho) Shi'tal Bralor: "It was a good con while it lasted. At least you figured it out." Arkoh Osoran pauses briefly to inspect the hole where the warning shot from the turrets hit the ground, shook his head, then continued on his way. Arkoh Osoran: *shakes his head, then continues (Gotta love changing tense in the middle of a sentence) Master_GM (GM): Do we wanna move the story forward or stick around for more roleplaying. I need to be out by 2:30? Pedric Melvar III heads to his quarters a little shaken. He pulls out his datapad and reactivates SPY, "SPY, my quarters. And leave the Wookie alone. He's fine." Alicia G: we haven't really done much RP today Master_GM (GM): I don't know we spent like only an hour an half in combat and the rest was roleplay, but if you want remain here. I wasn't going to move it to any combat. Just a new location. Picking up the supplies and dropping them off. Alicia G: guess we could do that... up to the others Arkoh Osoran: (Doesn't really matter to me) Master_GM (GM): I love roleplaying, but with only meeting once every other week I don't want to spend all of the time in things that might not move the story along. Schwall: I'd be fine with whatever. Tetka LoSaal: (I'd like to be set up to pick up the story from an interesting spot next time) Schwall: True. We could always go ahead with the story and then those of us that are able can stick around after Jake leaves for roleplay. The trip too and from Agamar was completely uneventful. The two journey there and then the two days journey back didn't have anything worth noting at all. (Any amount of roleplaying could take place during this time that you wish.) However once come out of Hyperspace with the promised supplies at Garqi, hearts sink. The same sight at Dantooine is now here on Garqi as well. The invaders vessels have surrounded the planet. It does not seem like they have spotted you yet. Arkoh Osoran: (Yay plot motion!) (So we're gonna be RPing the journey to and from once Jake leaves?) Master_GM (GM): (If you would like.) Tetka LoSaal: (by the way, happy halloween everyone) Arkoh Osoran: (HAPPY HALLOWEEN!) Master_GM (GM): (Indeed.) Pedric Melvar III: (Happy Halloween!) Alicia G: Happy Halloween! so.. who's sticking around? Brian M.: I'll be here for a little while I think. Schwall: I can stay for a while. Master_GM (GM): I should get going. That is where we will pick up next week then. Schwall: At least until lunch is ready. Brian M.: Sounds good. See you later, Jake. Thanks for running it. Master_GM (GM): Eerrr two weeks. Schwall: See you later, Jake! Brian M.: Right. Two weeks. Alicia G: later Jake Master_GM (GM): See ya guys Wednesday for Sam's game! Grendy: seeya Brian M.: yerp :) Schwall: Jake just let me know everyone gets 2.400 XP Brian M.: neat! ok, so where should we take it from? Shi'tal Bralor has converted a section of the Number 2 Hold into a gym and spends a good amount of time there working out and messing with the Vong weapons. It's there or engineering anyone could find her when not in the lounge eating Ral's food. Pedric Melvar III keeps mostly to himself in his quarters, especially after his last interaction with Arkoh. Arkoh Osoran spends most of his time studying the information the Republic has compiled on the Vong to prepare for their next encounter, and is occasionally heard swearing loudly from his cabin. He comes out only to eat, check in at the cockpit, and use the makeshift punching bag he's set up in the Main Hold. Pedric Melvar III: After a day or so of travel, Pedric comes on the comm to Arkoh, not wanting to be in the same room "Arkoh. I have everything corrected. We'll just need to get some various scans of the crew uploaded to SPY's sensors." Arkoh Osoran: "Call for the crew one by one to upload their scans." He says little else before the comm goes silent again. The sounds of punching can be heard reverberating out from the cargo hold. Schwall: Sam, you still here? Arkoh Osoran: After a short while, Pedric hears a loud growl and a heavy thump against the wall his cabin shares with the cargo hold. Brian M.: I think Sam is afk. Pedric Melvar III: Not being daring enough to venture out, he pulls up the sensor feed on his computer to see what's going on in there. Shi'tal Bralor steps into the main hold spotting Arkoh. "I'm not sure what the bag did.. but it must have deserved it," she says sarcastically, approaching slowly. She's wearing her armor, but has left her helmet somewhere. Sweat beads on her forehead from her own training she's been doing. Arkoh Osoran: Pedric sees what appear to be several bags lined up in a row, and one smashed against the wall, its contents pouring out on the floor of the hold. Pedric Melvar III: "Everything ok in there?" You hear come over the intercomm. Arkoh Osoran growls, "Those blasted Vong! How many encounters have we had with them now? I'm TIRED of having to duck and hide with our tails between our legs each time they show up!" Shi'tal Bralor dares to step in and brace one of the bags as Arkoh pounds on it, letting him vent his frustration for a moment longer. Arkoh Osoran is putting a lot more force behind his punches than appearances would initially suggest, which briefly catches Shi'tal off guard, but she recovers quickly. Arkoh Osoran seems to be bringing some of his military training to bear. Shi'tal Bralor winces with the latest set of punches but doesn't let it bother her. "I'm guessing the latest Republic intelligence hasn't indicated they're doing anything to push back?" Pedric Melvar III makes his way into the hold sheepishly. Arkoh Osoran lets out a final roar and the heaviest punch yet and blasts a hole straight through the already weakened skin of the bag. He sighs, then shakes his head, responding simply with, "Nothing. There hasn't been a peep." Arkoh Osoran: "Blast. I thought these bags were supposed to be tougher." Shi'tal notices his knuckles are bleeding. He's been at this for almost an hour. Pedric Melvar III: "I'm sure the Republic knows more than they're letting on. Just not making it public." He chimes in from the doorway. Arkoh Osoran: (In case you guys don't know, Arkoh is a pretty big dude. I'm not sure if I've ever actually mentioned it. Over 6 ft tall and like 230-something lbs) "Well, I wish they'd give us something. This is getting ridiculous." Shi'tal Bralor glances at Pedric as he enters, but doesn't comment. "Maybe they're concerned about the Vong getting intelligence." Pedric Melvar III: "Could be. They probably also know less than they'd like to." Shi'tal Bralor steps away from the bag, looking over the hole Arkoh put into it venting his frustrations and then glances at his bleeding knuckles with a frown." Arkoh Osoran: "Whichever the case may be, it's enough to drive a man to space himself." He licks the blood off his knuckles, wraps his hands in tape, shakes them out for a few moments, then begins punching the only intact bag. Shi'tal Bralor: "Other than joining with the Republic, we won't be getting much of the know how of what's going through their heads." Pedric Melvar III: "We could always gain our own intelligence..." He says quietly, feeling inadequate around them. Arkoh Osoran briefly pauses his barrage to respond. "That would be your area of expertise, wouldn't it? Any word from these mysterious contacts of yours?" He resumes his assault. Pedric Melvar III lets out a large sigh, "Unfortunately, I'm a little on ice for the moment in that department." Shi'tal Bralor braces the new bag, watching Arkoh warily as he resumes his onslaught. Arkoh Osoran: "Meaning, you've got nothing." Pedric Melvar III: "Meaning, It's risky for me to poke my head out of hiding for the time being." Arkoh Osoran gives a final, solid punch, then stops. "I'm getting another drink. Call me if you have anything else for me." He wanders out of the hold, his fists still clenched and his shoulders still squared. Arkoh Osoran is silently swearing on his way to the galley. Pedric Melvar III watches Arkoh leave, then saunters over to Shi'tal and the remaining punching bag. Shi'tal Bralor watches him go and says quietly to Pedric. "Ever since Dantooine, his mood has just been getting worse." She turns to look at the damage he did to the bag, and takes her own swings at it. Releasing some of the tension built up from watching Arkoh Pedric Melvar III: "Seems so." He says, watching her hit the bag. "And how are you doing?" Shi'tal Bralor stills the bag after a good hard punch and glances over at Pedric. "I'm not the one that's been hiding in his room since we left Dubrillion," she says with a small smile, deflecting his question. Pedric Melvar III: "Fair point." He pauses, "I'd still like to know how you are." Shi'tal Bralor: "Doing alright... Staying occupied." Shi'tal Bralor looks over the way Arkoh went. "Have you ever seen him like that?" Pedric Melvar III: "Not really. Not on this level." Pedric Melvar III looks at the punching bag and gives a couple comical attempts at punching it. Shi'tal Bralor tries not to smile as she watches him, bracing the bag as she did for Arkoh. "Did Tal ever teach you to fight?" Pedric Melvar III: "He didn't." He says, hitting it harder, but still with terrible to no form. Shi'tal Bralor gives a low hmm and proceeds to give him a punching 101. Pedric Melvar III takes off his jacket and untucks his shirt. "Not the best attire for this." He says, proceeding to take her instruction. Shi'tal Bralor helps him to improve his form. "Won't do much against Arkoh when he starts throwing punches your way, but at least it's something. Takes practice and repetition for the motions to become natural." Pedric Melvar III: "And? What about this?" He says referring to her armor, "How long did it take to get used to that?" Shi'tal Bralor frowns. "I've been wearing pieces of it my whole life... I only completed my set a few years ago. It's kind of hard to keep a set when you keep growing." She looks at him. "Why the sudden interest?" Pedric Melvar III: "So it's difficult to operate?" He ignores her question. Schwall: I think I need to get going. Shi'tal Bralor sighs. "It's like anything else... You have to practice. " Schwall: "Practice. Right. And where do you get such armor?" Pedric Melvar III: "Practice. Right. And where do you get such armor?" Shi'tal Bralor crosses her arms indicating she's not going to answer any more questions until he answers hers. "What's this about?" Pedric Melvar III sighs, "It's about one of the things I've found on Tal's datapad." Shi'tal Bralor: "You found armor?" Pedric Melvar III: "Schematics for armor, yes." Shi'tal Bralor: "And you want to know what's involved in being able to wear it?" Pedric Melvar III nods. "I've been thinking I should learn how to fight. Then I found those schematics. I think he wanted to build them for himself some day..." Shi'tal Bralor says bemusedly. "Learning to fight, and learning to wear armor aren't inclusive." Pedric Melvar III: "That's true. They aren't exclusive, either." Shi'tal Bralor shakes her head with amusement. "They both have their own challenges, and just like its dangerous to pick up a weapon you don't know how to use, wearing armor you've never been trained to wear is just as dangerous." Shi'tal Bralor sighs. "It'll take a great deal of work. Maybe we should start by having me have a look at those schematics?" Pedric Melvar III: "Of course. When would you like to look at them?" Shi'tal Bralor: "There's nothing like the present." Alicia G: did you ever get them from Jake? Schwall: I forgot to go through all of that... Alicia G: haha I think he's online right now Schwall: Yeah, let me see if he can come in here. Pedric Melvar III: "Sounds good." He pulls out a datapad and taps on it, and displays the schematics through the hologram projection. "So to explain where these came from... Do you want to know what I found out about Tal?" Shi'tal Bralor raises an eyebrow. "What?" Pedric Melvar III: "Tal, as it would appear, was not the loyal soldier of the empire that he seemed. I found evidence that he had been selling information to various interested parties throughout his time with the empire." He says, sounding pleased, then continues, "This armor, from what I can tell, was an empire R&D project that he had somehow gotten his hands on. I suspect he may have been trying to get into the program that would have used these suits." Shi'tal Bralor hmms. "Could he have been using your father to get this information?" Pedric Melvar III: "I think that's most likely the case." Shi'tal Bralor hmms as she thinks about the ramifications. "Obviously that didn't matter much after the Empire was pushed back. Otherwise he wouldn't have agreed to be your bodyguard." Pedric Melvar III: "He probably just needed work, so when my father offered to keep him around, he took it." Shi'tal Bralor nods her agreement. "So about those plans?" Pedric Melvar III: (They're being projected on the holograms) Pedric Melvar III turns to the projection of the schematics, "Obviously, the aesthetic will need changing. Too Imperial." Alicia G: forgot about that Schwall: no worries Shi'tal Bralor takes a moment to look it over. "I'm no expert on armor, but it doesn't look overly complicated. You'd just need to decide on a base." She looks back to him. "This is also for a heavier set of armor than what I wear. It'll take a good deal of work to wear it effectively." Schwall: she only wears light? Alicia G: yup she has a good dex, so doesn't make sense to detract from it Pedric Melvar III: "Right. What kind of work?" Shi'tal Bralor: "Well, you're going to want to practice moving around in it. Any armor would do to start. You could get a lighter set and build up to this one." Pedric Melvar III: "That makes sense. Work up to it. I'll have to pick up a set when we reach our destination." Shi'tal Bralor: "You don't have to get your exact size. Close to or larger would be fine. I can help fit it." Shi'tal Bralor frowns as she looks at the schematics. "Then it's just a matter of finding a company to make this." Shi'tal Bralor seems to have an idea, but doesn't seem ready to suggest it Pedric Melvar III: "I'm sure I could acquire a company for that task." Seeing her hesitation, "Unless? You have a suggestion?" Shi'tal Bralor: "Maybe... MandalWorks. Last I check my brother still worked for them. They manufacture a great deal of equipment, but very little armor since most of the armor we use is built by smiths within our clans. He's actually one of the few left in ours." Master_GM (GM): (Maybe in his belongings Tal has some Stormtrooper armor.) Alicia G: he did last go around Schwall: Yeah, he still hasn't gone through the second trunk. Pedric Melvar III: "Do you think he'd be interested in making this?" Shi'tal Bralor: "Wouldn't hurt to ask him." 'If not him, then maybe MandalMotors." er Works Pedric Melvar III: "I would appreciate it if you asked him." Shi'tal Bralor nods. "When we hit Agmar; I'll see if I can reach him." Pedric Melvar III: "Thank you." "So..." "I'm sorry I wasn't really accessible lately. I was digging into this information about Tal." Shi'tal Bralor gives him a small smile of understanding. "It's alright. Did you learn anything else interesting?" Pedric Melvar III: "Yes, actually. For quite a long time, he's had a fairly regular communication with someone. He'll receive a message with a date and time, and presumably, he would contact them at that time with the holocommunicator I found." Shi'tal Bralor: "As he recieved any recently?" Pedric Melvar III: "Most recent one came in a little over a month ago. They seem to come about at least once every 3 months." Shi'tal Bralor: "As long as they don't learn he's dead, maybe you can reach out them the next time." Pedric Melvar III: "That's what I had thought. It seems like an odd arrangement, but it's the best lead I have to finding out any additional information about him. Apparently he didn't keep any personal information on him." Shi'tal Bralor: "Nothing useful in the other trunk then?" Pedric Melvar III: "I... Still haven't gone through it." Shi'tal Bralor: "You might yet find out more." Pedric Melvar III: "I'll have to go through it later this evening." He looks at the holograms again, "Oh. Before I forget, Arkoh said to go ahead and start doing the biometric scans. If you can change out of your armor, we can go ahead and take care of yours." Shi'tal Bralor nods as she gives him a small smile. "Where do you want to do the scan?" Pedric Melvar III: "Anywhere you're comfortable with will work." Shi'tal Bralor: "Then your quarters.. afterwards we can look at Tal's trunk." Pedric Melvar III: "Sounds like a good plan. I'll meet you there." Category:Vong Wars